The Life of Jaquie Overland
by BionicVampireDragonGuardian1
Summary: Highly demanded sequel to Jack's Worst Nightmare. Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R.
1. 1)The Life of Jaquie Overland

**Congrats! I received 20 reviews on my last story. 11 of them demanding a sequel. So... here it is. Tell me what you think...**

* * *

**1689**

Two parents happily celebrated the birth of their first-born. A baby girl. A girl with chocolate-brown eyes and hair to match. From first look the parents could tell that she was going to be a child full of energy and joy. They were overjoyed, for they had a daughter as well as a plan to go to the new land between Spain, where they lived, and Asia. They were going to leave in a few months.

* * *

**1690**

The parents had a two-year old now, though Jacqueline had yet to master her English, a law in the new world, her Spanish was unbelievable. Her parents taught her their native tongue. Though they also made sure to teach her the language of the land. They had lived in the new world for a year, they had been forced to wait until Jacqueline was older, so that there wouldn't be any fear that she would get sick on the boat trip over. They waited gratefully, then went over on the boat, touching the land when Jacqueline was days away from turning one.

* * *

**1693**

By the age of four Jacqueline was more than a handful. She fluently spoke in English and Spanish. She had a few friends, though what made her such a handful was that she seemed to have this ability to slip out of someone's eyesight, completely unnoticed. The funniest example was only a few days after her fourth birthday.

"C'mon Jacqueline!" One of the boys called.

"It's Jaquie." She muttered angrily.

"Whatever." He muttered and took off running. Jaquie followed soon behind. As they ran they came to a group six of kids their age.

"Hey, looks like Jacqueline finally decided to come." One of the bigger boys said.

"It's Jaquie." She muttered darkly. "If you're chicken then you'll let me take the lead."

"Be my guest." He said, gesturing beyond him.

"Keep up." She commanded, then takes off sprinting. Leaving the kids in the dust. As she arrives at the destination she slows. The others finally caught up.

"What are you doing?!" One of the boys whisper-shouted.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" She asked, rhetorically, not turning to face them. "I'm going to prank Mr. Henson."

"Are you insane?!" One of the boys demanded. "He'll kill you."

"Yeah." A few of the other boys chimed in. With that she spun around and faced them.

"Okay. Who here doesn't want to prank Mr. Henson?" She demanded. All the boys raised their hands. "Put your hands down." She commanded. "We're doing this." They nodded numbly and followed. When they were a snowball's throw away they stopped and hid behind the snow banks. For it was two day before Christmas. They bent down, packing the snow together to make hard snowballs. As they straightened up. Jaquie glanced around, counting the heads. Still seven, not including herself. "Ready?" She asks, all the boys nodded firmly. Their long since forgotten. "Aim." She commanded. Her arm and seven other ones cocked and ready to throw. There was silence for a few moments. It suddenly ceased. "NOW!" Jaquie shouted loudly. Three snowballs hit each of the front windows. The other two the front door. The world stilled for a moment. Then the door slowly creaked open. Revealing a man, in his mid to late forties, holding a gun! "Corre!" Jaquie shouted in her native tongue. "RUN!" She rephrased in English. They tore off in eight different directions.

They all soon ended up back in town. All eight were still there. Though, a few things had changed. The boys had a new found trust in the only girl their age. That, paired with a new nickname for her. From that day forward Jacqueline Overland, was known as Good Luck Jaquie.

* * *

**1696**

For many months the Overlands were expecting another child. Jaquie, refused to leave her mother's side. Insisting that if she left the baby wouldn't have any good luck, if she did. Her parents laughed. Though she was older, now at the age of seven, her nickname had stuck. She stuck by her mother, though her parents had told her many times to go have fun on her birthday, she didn't budge. For today, was December 21st, 1969. Little did Jaquie know that she would be sharing that day with someone else from now on.

The town healer had been brought to the house no more than a few moments prior. Muttering words like; labor, contractions and dilation under her breath. Jaquie's ears perked as she her mother whimper and groan. She quickly shot and ran down the hall to her parents room. She slipped in, unnoticed by the healer, and sat down on the large bed by her mother's shoulder. Her mother was instructed to push, after a few deep breaths her mother did as she was told. Her groaning stopped the second a little cry was heard. The healer reached next to her and grabbed a few blankets. Wrapping them around something Jaquie couldn't see. Her father stood and took the bundle from the healer. Then carefully handed it over to her mother. She looked down and smiled, then glanced at Jaquie. The healer left the room. Jaquie stood up and glanced down at the bundle, realizing that it was a baby.

"Jaquie... Meet Jackson, your baby brother." Her mother told her. She glanced sown, noticing that 'Jackson' looked almost exactly like her. His brown eyes, and his brown hair. Well, what hair he had.

Jaquie smiled. She now shared her birthday with her baby brother.

* * *

**1698**

Jaquie, now nine years old, and had a two year old little brother, couldn't have been happier. Jackson, according to her parents, was more trouble than she was at that age. Their point was proven nearly everyday, Jackson had a nasty habit of yelling no to her parents. Though what they could never figure out was why Jaquie seemed to be the only person he would listen to.

* * *

**1700**

Jaquie ran around the forest outside their house, looking for any sign of her younger brother. "Jack?" She called out. Once he was able to begin talking Jack had dropped the son portion of his name. And it stuck. Many people called them Good Luck Jack and Jaquie. "Jack!" She called out again. "Jack! It's not funny anymore." She yelled. That's when she heard it. A light giggle from her right. Just behind a tree. Careful not to step on any twigs. She circled the tree. She was 3/4 of the way around when she saw the back of Jack's head. He was looking the other way. She quickly closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his middle. He squealed.

"Let me go!" He shouted, having yet to realize that his older sister was the one holding him. Until, she couldn't contain her laughter. Which caused him to still and then start laughing on his own. She gently set him down.

"I got you Jack." She teased. Even at 11 she was a child.

"Boo you." He muttered angrily and crossed his arms.

"Aww, Jack. I was just teasing." Jaquie explained.

"Okay, Jaquie." He said, his smile now fully returned. With that he jumped on her back, nearly causing her to fall off her knee.

"Oof." She muttered. "You're getting heavy Jack."

"Am not!" He protested.

"Okay... you're right." She admitted. It was true, he was as skinny as she was at his age. Skinny like a twig. "Maybe, you should stop taking those running starts though."

"Okay." Jack said, his smile growing even bigger. If that was even possible.

With that Jaquie sprinted back to their home. Jack laughing the whole way.

* * *

**1704**

Jack and Jaquie were so excited that they couldn't sit still. Their mom was going to have another baby. Jack had so many questions for Jaquie. Many of which she couldn't answer. Though the most common one came after she'd hear her mother groan.

"Is mama going to be okay?" Jack asked. Now at seven years old.

"She'll be fine. I promise." Jaquie assured her brother.

The healer walked in. It was the same healer they had just under eight years ago when Jack was born. She stopped when she got near Jaquie. "I need your assistance." She said, though her German accent was thick.

Jaquie nodded mutely and followed. Jack trailing behind her. As she entered the room, Jack assumed the same position she had. Right at their mother's shoulder. The healer instructed Jaquie on what to do. She nodded and went to go get the blankets like instructed. When she came back, her mother was being told to push. The same thing happened as when Jack was born, all the stress on her mother's face disappeared as a little cry was heard. The healer motioned her to bring the blankets, she did as she was told, and gently wrapped the baby. Handing it to her father, almost robotically. Her father smiled, then handed the baby to her mother. Without a sound the healer left.

"Jack, Jaquie... Her mother said as she sat behind Jack looking at her little baby sister. "Meet your baby sister, Emma." Jack eyes grew to the size of plates, though he was like fro happiness. They had the two of them born on the winter solstice, and Emma born on the first day of spring.


	2. 2)The Last Day of Jaquie Overland

**December 26th, 1704**

"Jaquie?" Jack's voice asked quietly. Jaquie rolled over and groaned slightly. Jack smirked and lifted himself onto his sister's bed. "Jaquie?" He asked again. She didn't move. He moved over by her ear. "Jaquie likes Charles. Jaquie likes Charles!" Jack chanted. It did the trick. Jaquie rolled to her left quickly, straight off her bedside.

"Ow." She moaned quietly. Then bolted up. "I do not like Charles." She scolded Jack.

"Do too." Jack teased.

"Do not." Jaquie protested.

"Do!" Jack shouted.

"Okay, let's just say I do like him... You Clarissa!" She said, smirking victoriously.

"Bleh." Jack muttered. "I do not!" He protested, though the tips of his ears were turning red.

"Tell that to the cherries that must've landed on your head to make your ears that red." Jaquie said.

Jack self-consciously grabbed his ears. "You're mean." He muttered.

"Really?" Jaquie asked. "Would your 'mean' sister take you ice skating with your new skates that you got from St. Nicolas?" Jack's face instantly brightened.

"Really!?" He asked, bouncing happily.

"Really." Jaquie assured her now eight year old brother. "Now get out of my room." She said, pretend scolding. Jack turned, his head hung in fake shame, grinning ear to ear.

"C'mon, Jaquie!" Jack said, grabbing the fifteen year old and dragging her by the arm.

"Be careful." Her mother told them.

Jaquie laughed lightly. "We will." She assured as she put the skates over her shoulder and pulled them off from on top of her cape.

Jack instantly bolted for the hill that would lead them to the pond. "C'mon Jaquie!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"I'm going to get you!" She yelled taking after him.

"Haha." Jack laughed as ran up the hill.

"I'm going to get you!" Jaquie called not far behind.

"No you can't!" Jack called back, now at the top of the hill. As he looked back over the crest of the hill, though, no one's there.

"Jaquie?" Jack asked, almost sounding afraid. "C'mon Jaquie, quit playing. It's not funny."

"Boo!" Jaquie shouts, jumping out from behind a tree. Scaring Jack as he jumped back a good quarter of a meter. She's smiled big and laughed hard.

"Jaquie! Not funny!" Jack pouted.

"Aww, sorry Jack." Jaquie said as she scooped him up.

"Can we go skating now." Jack persists.

"Of course." Jaquie replied, then walked around the tree and grabbed the pairs of skates.

Jack quickly raced ahead and stopped at the middle of the lake. Jaquie followed him, smiling. Until a shuddering crack stopped both of them short. Jaquie looked down and saw that there's a web of cracks in the ice surrounding her.

"Jaquie?" Jack asked nervously. As he stepped closer.

"No!" Jaquie shouted, holding her hand out. Jack instantly stopped. "Go and get off the ice, Jack. I'll be right behind you."

"O-okay." He stuttered, as he walked backwards off the ice. His heels hit the solid ground, and without taking his eyes off his sister he stepped onto solid ground.

"Now, go get mama." Jaquie said, not moving.

"But-" Jack started.

"No!" Jaquie said, she accidentally took a step forward. As she looked down at her feet in horror as the ice cracked more. "Go get mama." She said again.

"Okay." Jack said, still walking backwards. The second he said that the ice caved. It dropped Jaquie into the ice cold water. "Jaquie!" Jack yelled, as he ran back onto the ice. He stopped a foot away from the hole.

* * *

**Hey! I'm done! Sorry it's sad. **


	3. 3) 2014

**Hey, so I decided that I wanted to add another chapter. Just to see how you would like it. So, tell me what you think. Yes, this does mean that I'm planning a sequel, sorry I marked my story as complete then posted the chapter. If you read the last chapter in the literally 30 minutes between the posting I apologize... Anyway... Onward!**

* * *

**2014**

I stood watching from my pond, the place where it all began for me. I am Good Luck Jaquie, The Spirit of Good Luck. I've been like this for 310 years. My hair is brown at the roots with multi colors running down the rest of hair, creating an interesting pattern in my braid. I watch as another invisible spirit became a Guardian, I want answers. I want to know what Jack frigging Frost did to deserve to become a Guardian. _What did he do? What did I not do? _I feel as though he's important, to me, somehow, I want to know why.

"Why him?!" I yell at Man in Moon. "What did I do, to deserve this?" I demand. "What did he do?... That I didn't!" Yet, just like always he sits there. Silent. _Gee, thanks._ With that I pull the hood up on my cape, a cape I've had since I became Good Luck Jaquie. Turning away from him in anger and sadness. With one thought on my mind. _I'll show you. _"Look out Jack Frost, because I'm coming for ya." My multi color eyes change from rainbow to blood red. A color they only turn when I'm **REALLY**mad.


End file.
